youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon The Hacker
Griffin Alexander Klaus (October 14, 1998 – July 28, 2019 20),https://twitter.com/tylerdamsma/status/1166732103712739328 https://www.wrightandcalveyfuneralhome.com/obituary/griffin-klaus better known online as Dillon The Hacker or Dillon Prescott Henderson, was an American satirical YouTuber who made ranting vlogs. He joined YouTube on February 27, 2014. He primarily became popular because of his rant videos about PewDiePie, as well as other YouTubers like VanossGaming, Smosh, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Pyrocynical. Dillon became notorious for his rants on PewDiePie and other YouTubers, earning him a lot of subscribers and made a lot of YouTubers' fans mad at him, which was presumably the intention and desired reaction of his videos. During PewDiePie's battle with T-Series, Griffin took advantage of the conflict by once again returning to rant on PewDiePie, as well as other YouTubers. Dillon also got featured on many popular YouTubers channels, most notably PewDiePie, Luna and Pyrocynical and became a well known troll after pretending to hack these YouTubers. On August 28, 2019, it was revealed that he passed away on July 28, 2019, without the explanation of the cause of death. On August 31, 2019, according to Griffin's former best friend BG Kumbi, Griffin died by suicide, and Kumbi couldn't do anything to prevent it, because the two lost contact because of college. Personal Life Griffin was born in Covington, Louisiana https://www.wrightandcalveyfuneralhome.com/obituary/griffin-klaus. His best friend was Kevin, also known as BG Kumbi. They go to the same school. Kevin supported Klaus's videos and promoted his channel to help him gain more fans. His dad works as a supervisor on offshore oil-rigs, so he doesn't know what videos Klaus is making on YouTube. His mom hears him making his videos, and Klaus has explained to her what he is doing on YouTube, but she is out of touch with the Internet and doesn't understand what YouTube is. Klaus said he had a girlfriend named Pupinia Stewart, and that "they will rule the world". In 2015, they broke up. He was introduced in Pewdiepie's YouTube Rewind. History Beginnings On June 15, 2012, Griffin's friend BGKumbi discussed his friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“. When Klaus uploaded his first YouTube video, it became so popular, that it gained 111,000+ views in the first week. On April 1, 2014, Griffin joined YouTube and uploaded his first video under his "Dillon the Hacker" character, where he satirically criticizes PewDiePie and claims to be doing YouTube strictly for business, and to cause "utter freaking chaos". Seeking to create a new generation on YouTube, Dillon stated how he's going to lead this new generation against every YouTube channel who stands in his way, mainly PewDiePie himself. Prank war with 4chan At the start of the war, Dillon told 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“. After what Henderson said, members of 4chan started randomly putting images of internet cat lovers, porn addicts, and pranksters all gathered to hang out. They ignored his warnings and found his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan found out that it was a bait by Klaus. The fake address was tweeted by him. The screengrab of the location of Griffin was posted by an unknown anonymous member named John Smith. Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, leaving the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, so they could compare followers of BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & StraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called the Meme Krew, BGKumbi said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well." War on PewDiePie Around 2014, Griffin began making videos on hating PewDiePie, notable examples being how he (Dillon) beat PewDiePie and took over his channel, stole Marzia, and even released an apology video, which turned out to fabricated, and at around 1:07 through the video he apologizes to the Bro Army for being born without brains, and wondering why they like PewDiePie. In 2016, his main channel got terminated, but eventually got it back. Due to PewDiePie helping Griffin reinstate his channel, Griffin was grateful that his channel is back thanks to PewDiePie and claimed that he's becoming friends with PewDiePie, even joining the Bro Army as a result. When Griffin turned 17, he claimed that PewDiePie was chatting with the former on Skype and that he's coming to England to meet PewDiePie himself to celebrate his birthday, "kicking it old school". However, upon visiting PewDiePie in England, Griffin had the displeasure of being "treated like a fangirl", ignoring Griffin during most of his visit, and how PewDiePie spent most of his time cuddling up with Marzia instead of spending time with Griffin. As a result, Griffin claimed that he no longer cares that PewDiePie saved his channel and that his actions are inexcusable, with Griffin as Dillon the Hacker returning to rant on PewDiePie as punishment. Since then, Griffin continued making satirical rant videos on PewDiePie, the latter even featuring him on his channel twice, one time is a collaboration between the two. PewDiePie vs T-Series During the battle in 2018 between PewDiePie and the Indian music company T-Series, Griffin uploaded a video, stating he finally got a response from T-Series regarding PewDiePie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nec5vcXNs7M In the video, Dillon states that he is the one who founded T-Series in the 1980s with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Dillon then claims he will soon surpass PewDiePie in subscribers, and when that happens, he will start uploading his videos to the T-Series channel and will become "untouchable". The video was satirical, but he still received more dislikes than likes. New YouTube Channel 2015 After four months, Klaus finally revealed that he was hacked by an anonymous member named Derrick (who also hacked his older YouTube channel). He made his new YouTube channel called Dillon Prescott Henderson. His first video was uploaded on May 10. But in the video, Klaus threatened Derrick. So Derrick became mad and made a video response. His first video on his new account has been removed by YouTube, along with Derrick's. Griffin asked PewDiePie to help him get his channel back. He didn't want to, but at the end he did and Griffin made videos on his new channel as well on his old channel. Dillon later joined the bro army. In 2016, Griffin's main channel got terminated from YouTube, but his second channel is still on YouTube. In the end, Griffin got his main channel back. Death Griffin passed away on July 28, 2019 in Hammond, Louisiana https://www.wrightandcalveyfuneralhome.com/obituary/griffin-klaus, but his family and friends kept it private until a month after when his family came forward saying he had passed. It was first revealed by a Twitter user known as Selma, who posted photos explaining that Griffin passed away. https://twitter.com/twtselma/status/1166735495583297536 The image contains the news, "many of you may be familiar with the name 'Dillon The Hacker'. He is someone who has provided us with such amazing satirical content. It's why it is with great sadness for me to say that he passed away. He is someone who, on a personal level, I have shared some great moments with. Although our time together was not long, he was genuinely such a kind and funny person. he will be missed". Another Twitter user by the name of Tyler Damsma tweeted the out the same style-messages, saying that Griffin had passed away. Later on, DramaAlert's host KEEMSTAR ended up tweeting about the subject, and twtselma responded, telling him about the situation. PewDiePie also tweeted his condolences on Twitter saying "Dillon the Hacker was such a talented young comedian. He successfully trolled my entire audience at one point. Such sad news to hear about his passing. My condolences to his family and close ones. RIP Dillon." Griffin was also put in PewDiePie's YouTube Rewind 2019 as a tribute. YouTuber and best friend of Dillon, BG Kumbi also made a video giving his condolences to Griffin. In the video, BG Kumbi implies that Griffin actually committed suicide and that he wishes he could've prevented it by speaking to Dillon. Although the two separated because of college.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnWoV_zH6mQ Gallery Images DillonTheHacker.png DillionTheHacker.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-25 20-36-28-337.jpg Videos MY BIGGEST HATER! Trivia As Griffin *Griffin had three cats. *Griffin played the guitar. *Griffin had a Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation 4, DS, GameBoy, GameCube, and a Wii U. *Griffin liked Nirvana, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Weezer. *Griffins favorite song was "Susanne" by Weezer. *Griffin's favorite show was "Breaking Bad". *Griffin's favorite movie was "Hackers". *Griffin watched the movie 'Scream' when he was 3 years old. *Griffin had his nipple pierced to celebrate 100,000 subscribers. *Griffin's 'Dillon the Hacker' account was suspended, but he claimed he managed to hack into YouTube and get it back as Dillon Henderson. It is now back to Dillon the Hacker. *Although he is deceased, many are still skeptical about his death. *Griffin actually got along very well with PewDiePie privately, enough for them to collaborate for a video. As Dillon *Dillon claimed to speak in Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese, and English. *Dillon claimed to have an IQ of 143. *Dillon graduated from school in second grade according to him and that's probably false. *Dillon was self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan but not obvious. *Dillon thought the name "God" was an alright nickname for him. *Dillon supported Donald Trump. *Dillon has hacked xFl1ppyx's YouTube account, Coppercab's Ruinscape. *On March 27, 2016, PewDiePie made a video about Dillon. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers